


Нічні жахи

by AngelinaGrinova



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Philosophy, Songfic
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelinaGrinova/pseuds/AngelinaGrinova
Summary: У кожного э своя персональна Темрява.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Кошмары](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/263906) by AlexandraRM. 



> Olafur Arnalds – So close

Вода.

Він тоне. Глибока. Холодна. Без шансу на порятунок. Вона покриває кожну частинку його тіла і душі. Вона всюди.

Вода.

ТА чи вода це? 

Він намагається роздивитись хоч що-небудь.  
Ні єдиного орієнтира. Так, вода. Глибока.  
Холодна. Він тоне.

Але чому він все ще дихає? 

Перед очима миготить картина - до жаху худий, сутулий хлопець, який роздає пропагандиські листівки.  
Ім`я саме виринає в свідомості.

Криденцій.

Але звідки?

Він вертить головою. Нічого немає. Це просто фантазія його страждаючого від нестачі кисню мозку.  
Повсюди тільки вода. Глубока. Холодна. Вона пробирає до самих кісток. Всередину, далі. До самого серця.

Він тоне.

Та чи вода це?

Ні, не вода.

Темрява.

Його особиста. Всі його кошмари, гріхи та докори совісті. Вони оточують його.  
Пробираються під шкіру. Всередину, далі.  
До серця. Задушлива. Липка. Лякаюча.

Темрява.

Перед очима образ. Знову Кріденцій.  
Хлопець чекає на нього. Сподівається. І боїться.  
Криденцій страждає - Ле точно знає. Він тоне. Уже давно.

Але чи прийде кінець?

Він зробив багато поганого. Але одного не зміг забути. І не зможе. А розум продовжує гратись з ним в ігри.

Темрява.

Він не пам`ятая коли вона стала частиною його життя. Але точно знає. Без своїх кошмарів Він - ніхто.

Темрява огортає його. Проникає в серце. Застилає очі, роблячи їх мертво-білими. Але це не Його Темрява.  
Це нічне жахіття Криденція. Хлопчика, який забагато терпів. І Він став останньою краплею.

Він пам`ятає що юуде далі. Він намагається зупинити. Але Темрява не дозволяє.  
Вона спостерігає за ним. Вона бачить як йому боляче. Вона продовжує.

Криденцій ненавидить його. Криденцій вбив би його. Але Криденцію занадто боляче. Адже він віддався їй.

Темрява.

Вона поглинула Криденція.

Вона вбила його.

Та чи вона це ?

Ні, не вона. Він вбив хлопця. Він втягнув його в це. І він ніколи не забуде той погляд, сповнений ненависті, надії та злості.

Він винен. Він обіцяв врятувати його. Він не зміг. І він тоне.

Темрява.  
Вона забирає його. Тягне на дно. Він піддається. Він потонув.

Згідно з медичним висновком серце Персиваля Грейвса, глави відділу магічного правопорядку зупинилося в 3:36.

Він помер уві сні, не витримавши навантаження.


End file.
